Mighty Oak
The Mighty Oak is the first boss encountered in . He is the guardian of Ashwood Forest, with his power over nature protecting much of the area from the effects of the cataclysmic meteorite impact that ravaged the rest of the forest. Although he acts as a boss for the heroes to fight, the Mighty Oak is not a hostile creature. Instead, he serves to test the party's strength to determine whether or not they can withstand the trials beyond the forest. Once he is defeated by the party, he lends his strength to them as one of Anna's unique Limit Breaks. In EBF5 Mighty Oak reappears as part of Anna's Limit Break in the fight with her, as well as one of her unique limit breaks. This time Anna comes with the limit break available the moment she joins the party. Appearance The Mighty Oak is a huge humanoid golem mainly made of wood and bark. He also features some metal parts, likely to improve his durability and combat capabilities. Two round holes in the bark serve as Oak's eyes, and his lower jaw and feet are made of steel. He has a shield mounted on his left arm and a big metal pin on his right arm. Both arms also have large chains hidden within them, enabling them to be launched great distances. The Mighty Oak's head and shoulders also bear a few small twigs. The Mighty Oak bears physical resemblance to both Golems and Wooden Idols. It is highly possible that the Mighty Oak was constructed and animated in the same way as a normal Wooden Idol, being a mass of wood brought to life by magic. Overview The Mighty Oak mainly relies on his great physical strength in combat, delivering powerful stomps and slams with his titanic body. His arms can extend on heavy chains to strike his foes from a distance, and he can jump surprisingly high to crush enemies or create damaging quakes. His control the forest allows him to perform powerful -based skills (such as Lumber and Gaia Blossom) and raise his own stats, as well as summon the native creatures to his aid. Defeating the Mighty Oak on Epic difficulty will reward the player with the Lumberjack medal. Statistics attacks and protects the forest. Summons Wooden Idols, Red Bushes, Red Wasps and Fluffy Bats. |HP = 3000 |Atk = 7 |Def = 4 |Mag = 7 |Mdf = 4 |Acc = 4 |Eva = 4 |Exp = 150 |AP = 25 |SP = 25 |Gold = 300 |Hit2HP = 6 |fire = -80% |thunder = -50% |earth = 50% |poison = -50% |wind = 50% |dark = -80% |burn = -100% |stun = 100% |freeze = 100% |tired = -100% |syphon = 100% |death = 100% |atkdown = 50% |magdown = 50% |defdown = 50% |mdedown = 50% |accdown = 50% |evadown = 50% |item1name = Soft Wood |item1chance = 100% |item2name = Steel Plate |item2chance = 100% |item3name = Lanky Root |item3chance = 100% |item4name = Chain Link |item4chance = 100% |item5name = Emerald |item5chance = 100% }}Prior to the Battle Mountain update, Mighty Oak instead had 2300 base HP and 6.2 base Attack and Magic Attack. Attacks and Abilities |Acc3 = 100% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% |Syphon3 = U |Berserk3 = B |Attack4 = Ground Pound |Target4 = All |Power4 = 40 |Type4 = Physical |Element%4 = 50% |Element4 = Earth |StatusChance4 = 20% |StatusIcon4 = |Acc4 = 90% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 20% |Syphon4 = U |Berserk4 = U |Notes4 = On Hard and Epic difficulties, is immediately followed by casting Log on a random player. |Attack5 = Log |Target5 = Single |Power5 = 30 |Type5 = Physical |Element%5 = 50% |Element5 = Earth |StatusChance5 = 50% |StatusIcon5 = |Acc5 = 100% |Crit5 = 20% |RdF5 = 10% |Syphon5 = U |Berserk5 = U |Notes5 = Is used only in conjunction with Ground Pound. |Attack6 = Lumber |Target6 = Single |Power6 = 80/3 |Type6 = Physical |Element%6 = 50% |Element6 = Earth |StatusChance6 = 16% |StatusIcon6 = |Acc6 = 100% |Crit6 = 20% |RdF6 = 10% |Syphon6 = U |Berserk6 = B |Attack7 = Gaia Blossom |Target7 = All |Power7 = 30 |Type7 = Magical |Element%7 = 100% |Element7 = Earth |StatusChance7 = 50% |StatusStrength7 = 4x |StatusIcon7 = |Acc7 = 100% |Crit7 = 10% |RdF7 = 10% |Syphon7 = U |Berserk7 = B |Attack8 = Sharpen |Target8 = Self |Type8 = None |Element8 = None |StatusStrength8 = 50% 50% |StatusIcon8 = |Syphon8 = U |Berserk8 = B |Notes8 = On Hard and Epic difficulties, also applies 5x . }} Battle logic * Every 3rd turn started with no allies → Passively summons either a Wooden Idol, a Red Bush, a Green Bush, a Red Wasp or a Fluffy Bat. * Berserked → Ground Pound; * ≥65% HP → Shield Stab (2/8), Shield Stab x2 (2/8), Lumber (1/8), Gaia Blossom (1/8), Sharpen (2/8); * <65% to ≥32% HP → Shield Stab x2 (1/6), Arm Shot (1/6), Ground Pound (1/6), Lumber (1/6), Gaia Blossom (1/6), Sharpen (1/6); * <32% HP → Arm Shot (2/6), Ground Pound (2/6), Lumber (1/6), Gaia Blossom (1/6). Passively summons a Wooden Idol every turn, with lower priority than the "every 3rd turn" ability. Additionally, * Attempts to use Sharpen when Attack buff is ≥40% → Shield Stab x2; * Can't have more than 3 helpers at the same time. Strategy Equipment As the first boss in the game, Mighty Oak is expected to not pose much of a challenge. While true for easier difficulties, on higher ones Mighty Oak will show he's an actual boss and not just a stronger ordinary foe. Prepare accordingly. First of all, learn Protect. Mighty Oak uses only and non-elemental attacks, with vast majority of the attacks being physical. This early in the game, there isn't a lot of elemental resistance available to the players, so physical defence buffs in form of Protect become the largest life saver. Weapons and skills of and elements are recommended, as these are the Oak's main weaknesses, and many attacks of these elements can inflict or , further damaging the boss. Anna may use her starting Fairy Bow or get the Crimson Dragon bow from Greenwood Village equip shop for 3000 gold. Matt does not have access to any weapons of aforementioned elements yet, but he should take Heaven's Gate, as the other option is -elemental and therefore will be resisted by the Mighty Oak, making Cleaver ineffective, plus Heaven's Gate gives a higher Attack boost. Natalie's Flameheart is the best offensive choice, though the Crystal Staff proves very useful due to its ability to Oak's massive attack buff with a high chance. Battle * Absolutely use Protect, as high physical defence is crucial for survival. Stack it up to 70% defence buff and keep it around this mark. * Energy Drinks, purchased from the Food Shop for 400 gold each, significantly buff a player's evade, helping to dodge incoming attacks. * Hope for Crystal Staff's Dispel to work if Mighty Oak buffs himself, otherwise even defence buffs might not be enough. Limit Break Epic Battle Fantasy 4 After the players have beaten the forest guardian and proved themselves worthy, Mighty Oak joins the party as one of Anna's unique Limit Breaks. It will instantly appear on her skills list, already on the first level. When activated, Mighty Oak will charge into the battle and unleash a series of blows onto the enemy team, ending with a jump to smash them, and then jump back off the battle. Damage per hit varies, from 5% of melee attacks to 40% of the first jump. .}} Epic Battle Fantasy 5 .}} Trivia * The Mighty Oak may be inspired by the Great Deku Trees from The Legend of Zelda series. * In EBF4, the Mighty Oak is one of the few enemies in the series who is not killed in battle with the players. When his health is depleted, Anna comments that he isn't actually injured, just knocked onto his back and unable to get up, due to his bulk. * The Battle Mountain update of EBF4 introduced a new version of the Mighty Oak as an optional boss: the Armored Oak. ** Defeating Armored Oak is supposed to give the existing Mighty Oak Limit Break a chance to show up as Armored Oak instead of normal Oak, dealing more damage than usual. However, this feature does not work due to a mistake in event flags. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Foes Category:Bosses Category:Limit Breaks Category:Anna